This invention relates to a hand tool. More particularly, the invention relates to a hand tool which is used primarily as a screwdriver. The hand tool of the invention preferably comprises a screwdriver incorporating a handle which is ergonomically designed, a selectively ratcheted mechanism to facilitate operation of the hand tool, and a storage rack or component mounted on the hand tool for holding a plurality of screwdriver bits or other desired hardware.